Something's Missing
by K-chan13
Summary: Honda feels that there is something missing from his life. He feels that everyting is boring. There's only one person that can help him and he's...
1. Default Chapter

Something's missing  
  
I was missing something in my life. I, Honda Hiroto, felt bored and empty at the fact that I wasn't happy. There were people walking pass me that was happy and it slightly bothered me. If only they knew what I was going through.  
  
"Honda!" A voice yelled. "Hey!"  
  
I turned around and seen Bakura, down the block, running to catch up with me. He stopped next to me, panting.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Honda." He managed to say.  
  
"Hey, Bakura," I replied.  
  
We started walking. Bakura is your ordinary kid with hair and is a bit shorter than me. He's kind person who always look out for his friends.  
  
"How is everything?" We got to a corner and waited for the light to change.  
  
"Everything's fine." He said. "Can't complain."  
  
The light changed and we started walking again. "How's Kaiba doing?"  
  
That question made Bakura blush. His cheeks turned a rosy red color. I forgot to mention that Bakura and Kaiba have been going out for a while now. A few months, I think.  
  
"He's doing fine." Bakura managed to say after a minute of silence.  
  
We walked and continued to talk about school and stuff for the next few minutes. We finally went our separate ways. Bakura went to Kaiba's house, I went home.  
  
When I finally got home, no one was there. My parents were still at work, I guess. I took my shoes off at the door, put my slipper on and went to my room. I fell on my bed and started to wonder abut everything again. There was still that feeling that there was something missing from my life.  
  
But what can it be?  
  
I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 


	2. School Daze

Sorry about the first chapter being so short. Like I said, it's my first fanfic so please be patience. It you go.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Untitled  
  
It was a Friday and Honda was walking to school. The weather was cool and sunny. Students littered the sidewalk as they walked to school. Honda let out a sigh and shook his head.  
  
It's all the same thing. He thought. I get up, shower, get dress and go to school. I know there's something--  
  
"Hey, Honda-kun!" A voice said, breaking Honda's train of thought. "Why do you look so down?"  
  
Honda jumped and tuned to see his friends, Yugi Mutou, Jounouchi Katsuya, and Anzu Mazaki walking next to him.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu," Honda said with a bow. The other replied and also bowed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Anzu asked. "You seemed nervous."  
  
Honda smiled and stated, "I'm not nervous." He started to laugh.  
  
"Looks like someone had too much coffee this morning." Jou said *sweatdrop*.  
  
At school in Homeroom, the student was engaged in separate Duel Monster Battles. Yugi and Anzu were watching Jou and Bakrua having a battle. Jou placed his Red Eye Black Dragon in attack mode after Ryou placed down a trap card. I didn't know which trap card it was because I didn't watch the whole thing. I sat in my seat and began to stare out the window.  
  
There was feeling that Honda had that was hovering over him. He was feeling that everything was the same and that there's something that he's missing.  
  
Honda's P.O.V  
  
I sat there, wondering about everything. I know that there's something missing from my life but I don't what it is. Everyone else is so happy but me. It's strange because I should be happy but I just can't.  
  
"What's wrong, Honda?" A voice asked.  
  
I looked at the chair to my right and seen Yugi sitting next to me. His purple eyes looked at me with worry.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"Yeah right," Yugi said. "We're best friends. I know when there's something wrong with you. Come on, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, okay," Honda started. "I think I have a crush on someone."  
  
"That's great!" Yugi said. "Who is it? Is it Anzu?"  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
"Iie," Honda replied.  
  
Honda looked over towards Anzu, Ryou, and Jou. His face slightly turned red as he blushed. I followed his view and realized that he was looking at Jou as he dueled.  
  
"Oh," I whispered. "You like Jou, don't you?"  
  
"Hai, I do. I don't know why but I find him cute."  
  
I looked over at Jou. He just stood with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah!" He said. "I won!" He did an anime pose with him doing the peace sign and yelled 'Victory!'  
  
Honda was slightly blushing again. Jou looked in our direction and started smiling as us. I smiled back but Honda turned beet red.  
  
Slowly, Honda stood up from his seat. He held his head down. "Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Matte," I said as Honda left the classroom. Jou stopped gloating and wondered what was going on. Anzu gave me a 'what's going on look' and I just shrugged my shoulders. Bakura was still getting over his lost from Jou so he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Honda's P.O.V  
  
I left the classroom and went to the bathroom. It seemed like the only place that I was able to get to where I could try to calm down.  
  
I looked in the mirror and let out a sigh. Why am I acting like this? Why did I start liking Jou all of a sudden? He's my best friends in the entire world and I have to start liking him. This is all confusing.  
  
"Oi, Honda-kun," I turned around in surprise to see Jou.  
  
"Hey," I replied. After what happened in class, that was all I can say. 'Hey'. I didn't even look him in the eyes when I said it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jou asked. "You freaked in class and left. I asked Yugi what happened but he said that I should talk to you about it"  
  
I looked at Jou's face. His eyes were a shade of brown that reminded me of chocolate. Sometimes, when I see him, he reminded me of chocolate because he's real sweet. One day, I would like to sink my teeth in him.  
  
"Earth to Honda!" Jou said.  
  
That snapped me out of my trance and brought me back to reality. He approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" He asked.  
  
I guess now I the best time to tell him, I thought.  
  
"Well, the thing is that- I."  
  
All of a sudden, the bathroom door swung open and three guys came in. They were upper classmen because they were talking about finals and preparations for graduation. One of them us a suspicious look but went on about his business.  
  
Jou and I left the bathroom and headed back to class but Jou stopped me. I turned around to see what he wanted.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Honda?" He asked.  
  
I focused my eyes towards the floor. My heart was beating like crazy because I was getting nervous. That always happens when I get nervous. My eye looked at Jou's face.  
  
"Like I was trying to say earlier, I."  
  
"Could you two get in here before class starts?!" Ms. Kojonuchi said in a loud tone.  
  
I nearly fell because we were, again, interrupted.  
  
When school was over with, I walked home by myself. This was one of those times when you just want to be alone to think about stuff. I was ready to tell Jou how I feel but we kept on getting interrupted. Yugi knows my secret but everyone else is clueless.  
  
The next few weeks have been the same thing. There were times that I was ready to tell Jou my feeling but we would then get interrupted. I'm starting to think that maybe I wasn't destined to tell him.  
  
Even if I do tell him, I don't know how he will react. He might be calm and tell me that he doesn't return my feeling or he might hate me because of who I am. He'll go tell the other and then everyone will hate me. The whole school will start gossiping about me than I'll be an outcast.  
  
"At least Yugi will still be my friend." I said to myself.  
  
I smiled slightly as I walked home. I started remembering when and why I started liking Jou. It was while we were at Duelist Kingdom. It was the fact that even though Jou was making mistakes and struggling as a duelist, there was a sense of pride that I felt when Jou was dueling. Jou was doing all this for his sister to pay for her operation. That showed me that Jou would do anything he can to help his friends and family out.  
  
The thing that hit me the most was he lost to Yugi during the finals at the castle. When he lost that duel, he was still proud of himself that made it that far with the courage that he had and the support he got from his friends.  
  
Without realizing it, I was standing in from of my building. I walked in and got to my door. I walked into my home and took my shoes off. The house was empty so I knew that my mom was still at work.  
  
I got to my room and collapsed on my bed. This was day fell like hell. Maybe if I took a nap, I would feel better.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
I got up and ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," I said.  
  
"Honda?" A voice said. It was a girl voice. I then recognized it as Anzu's voice. "Are you all right?"  
  
I was confused when she asked me that question. "Why did you asked?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, for the past few weeks, you seemed to be real distant. When ever we all hang out, you really don't talk much anymore. I asked Yugi if he knew what was going on with you but he told me that I had to find out myself. That's why I called you."  
  
I started to smile. Deep down inside of me, I started to feel a little bit better because if the fact that my friends still worry about me.  
  
"Iie problem," I said, sounding cheerful. "Everything's fine. There nothing that you guy should worry about."  
  
After assuring Anzu that everything was all right, she hung up the phone. I let out a huge sigh and went to bed to take a nap. 


	3. The Beach

Chapter three  
  
The Beach  
  
It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. I was at the beach, looking out at the ocean. I wanted to be by myself and the beach was the best place because it was deserted. I was here since twelve-thirty and it's already two-forty- five. I haven't seen any other people for almost here hours. It could blame them since the sky was cover with grey clouds. This isn't beach weather you know.  
  
The seagulls' cries and the crashing of the waves made my stay at the beach relaxing. I sighed because sooner or later, I had to leave. I could tell by the clouds that it was going to start raining soon.  
  
I walked around the sand and got to the boardwalk. This day was real peaceful and I had a lot of time to think about everything.  
  
"Oi, Honda," a voice said.  
  
I turned around and stared at surprise. Jou was across the street, holding a bag. He crossed the street and met up with me.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Jou said.  
  
"Konnichi wa," I replied.  
  
"What's up," he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just hanging around. Going for a walk to clear my mind." I was fighting to urge to not blush.  
  
"I just go through food shopping." Jou smiled and held the bag in front of me. "I know you've been acting weird and depress lately. I wanted to want till I got home to call you but since we're face-to-face; I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my father and me for dinner tonight?"  
  
I nearly fainted after Jou asked me to come over. I was so happy that I could join my crush for dinner. It would be the perfect time to tell him how much I feel about him.  
  
"Hai," I said once getting back to reality. "It would be- -"  
  
There was a crackle in the sky. The clouds lit up as thunder roared from above. A rain drop hit my face, above my eye. Followed by a downpour.  
  
"Man, the rain." Jou said.  
  
We were caught and there was o cover. I looked at the beach and spotted a life guard look out post.  
  
"Mite!" I cried and pointed to the post.  
  
I started running towards the post with Jou following closely behind me. We climbed the ramp and opened the door. There, we took cover from the storm.  
  
"Good thing this post wasn't lock." I said.  
  
"Yeah," Jou replied. "We sure are lucky."  
  
I sat down on a chair while Jou lean against the top of the table. Silence quickly filled the room. I was staring out the window while taking quick glances at Jou. The way his hair was sticking to his face after it gets wet was making me crazy.  
  
"Honda," Jou said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Over the last few weeks, you seem to act kind of distant from the rest of us. Yugi told Anzu, Ryou and me that you have had a lot on your mind. I wanted to tell you that if you need to talk, you can tell me."  
  
This is it, I thought.  
  
I sighed and said, "The reason I've been so distant from everyone is because I have a crush one someone."  
  
"Sugoi," Jou said. "Who is it?"  
  
"You!!" I answered. "I've had a crush on you for the last two months now. I never told you earlier because I was afraid that you wouldn't be friends with me no more."  
  
I said it. Everything was out in the open. He knew. I turn around and looked out the window. I was blushing like crazy. It was till raining.  
  
Jou's P.O.V  
  
Honda told me that he had a crush on me. I was shocked that he confessed his feelings for me. I know that I felt something for Honda but I didn't know that he had a thing for me too.  
  
Honda's P.O.V  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You know that I would never end my friendship with you just because of that." Jou said. "I have to tell you that I'm honored that you would get a crush for me because I've always had a thing for you, too."  
  
I turned around and looked at Jou. H smiled at me and leaned closer towards my face. Before I knew it, we were kissing each other right there and then.  
  
His mouth tasted sweet and the way his tongue was playing with my tongue was magic. I was heaven right now and it was wonderful. Our lips were locked.  
  
Jou slipped his hand under my shirt and started to feel my muscular chest. It was getting me excited and ready. I kissed down his neck and started to button his shirt. We stuck to each other while we kissed. I pulled off my shirt over my head and threw on the desk.  
  
I felt a hand slip into my boxer which causes me to go wild. Jou started massaging my manhood, causing it to stand and harden. I licked Jou's exposed chest and started sucking his nipples.  
  
"That's right," He said in a sexy tone.  
  
I started to undo his belt bucket. Jou was ready for anything that I was going to do to him. After unzipping his pants, it dropped to the floor and I lifted his foot and pulled his shoes off.  
  
"Want me to." I asked.  
  
"Hai," Jou replied before I finished the question.  
  
I pushed him on the desk, lying on my shirt. I lifted his legs, opening an invitation to me and my member. I got closer to him and started kissing him. This was a blissful moment for me right now. With my manhood, I entered Jou through his hole.  
  
"Ow," He said softly.  
  
"I'll go slowly," I whispered in his ear.  
  
I thrust forward. Jou was blushing and taking everything I gave him. He moaned softly. I knew that this was painful for him so I leaned over and kissed his neck.  
  
I continued to make love to Jou. He was in pain for a second but started to enjoy that fact that I was inside him.  
  
After ten minutes, I came in him. My seed was in him. He was mine. I had a feeling that I marked him. No one was to touch him as long as I was around.  
  
I got on the table and Jou started to feel my ass. I relaxed a little as he put his manhood inside me. I winced in pain as started but soon, I relaxed some more and started to feel good. Jou's manhood was big so moaned in pain from time to time bit it still felt good inside me. After fifteen minutes, he came inside and we both fell to the floor. That was it. We made love to each other and it was wonderful.  
  
"That was sugio!" I said.  
  
"Yeah," Jou replied.  
  
We started kissing just as the rain let up. That was the first time that I actually enjoyed the rain.  
  
"That was good!" I told Jou.  
  
It was around eight-thirty when we all finished dinner. Jou's father was happy that he let Jou cooked. He left shortly after to go to work. Jou told me sometime ago that his father works the night shift at him job.  
  
When his father left, Jou and I moved to the living room to watch TV. We were watching something on TV when Jou leaned next to me and started to kiss m eon my neck. I stared at the TV because I had zoned out.  
  
"Jou, are you here?" I asked.  
  
Jou snapped out o fit and looked at him. "Gomen," Jou said. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"What's on your mind?" I asked.  
  
"I was thinking if we should tell our friends about us being together. I don't want anyone to freak out or something."  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "No one will freak out or anything. Just to be on the safe side, we'll tell everyone whenever you're ready to tell."  
  
"Arigatou, Honda-kun." Jou whispered in my ear.  
  
I cuddled next to hi and started looking at TV. 


	4. Later

Chapter Four  
  
Sorry for the long update but I had many exams to take and I had to move and wait till my computer was set up.  
  
I walked into class and greeted Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou.  
  
"Ohayou, everyone," I said.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Everyone replied together.  
  
I walked over to my desk and sat down. There was a big smile on my face because I finally got what I was missing from in life.  
  
I looked up to see Anzu and Ryou staring right at me. They both were giving me a suspicious look that made me uncomfortable.  
  
"Anzu-chan, Ryou-kun, what's wrong?" I looked at my friend.  
  
"You seen a bit more happy than before," Ryou said. "For the last month you seem depress but that changed after one weekend."  
  
I didn't say anything. All I did was smile.  
  
Hai," Anzu said. "I'm glad that your attitude changed. Now we can go back to having fun knowing that you're feeling better."  
  
Anzu and Ryou went to their seats. Yugi came over and sat down in the empty chair next to me. He smiled at me.  
  
"You're smiling so let me guess, you told Jou-kun about your feeling for him?" He whispered.  
  
I nodded. "Hai, and he was glad that I told him because he always had a thing for me. I told him while we were at the lifeguard post at the beach. It kept us out the rain." I explained to Yugi. He looked confused when I mention the lifeguard post. "We showed each other that we cared for one another."  
  
Yugi had a sly expression on his face. "That's great. Did it hurt?"  
  
I fell out the chair when he asked me that question with a loud thud. Everyone in class looked at me. I got up and sat back down with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, did it?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"Hai," I said. "But just for a little. Other than that, it felt good."  
  
Just as that moment, the door slid open and Jou came in. He walked to the desk in front of me, sat and greeted us.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Honda-kun, Yugi-kun."  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." We both replied.  
  
He turned around and smiled at me. "Did you enjoy dinner this weekend?"  
  
"Hai," I replied. " But dessert was the best part. Hot, sweating Jou-kun for hours. To bad we used up all that whip cream."  
  
Yugi sat there and was shock. We stopped talking and looked at him. He smiled and said, "I'm glad I missed that Sundae."  
  
We all started to laugh. This was one of those things that I been missing out of during these last few weeks. I have never been so happy before and it's all thanks to Jounouchi Katsuya. The person missing from my life.  
  
"Baka!" A low voice said.  
  
We all looked at the door to see Jinto Tanaka. He's an upper classmen who torture us. He's one of the few older students here because he go left back a year and have to repeat his senior year over again. He bothers everyone but his has a real problem with Yugi and Jou. Their problems are now my problems.  
  
"What do you want, Tanaka!?" Jou asked.  
  
Tanaka smiled and replied, "Tatakau-san."  
  
Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I grew nervous as I felt every set of eyes in the room staring at Yugi, Jou, and I.  
  
"There's no way that we're going to fight you, Tanaka-san!" Jou said.  
  
He just smiled, turned around and left the classroom.  
  
Sorry. More to come. 


	5. School then home

Chapter Four  
  
Sorry for the long update but I had many exams to take and I had to move and wait till my computer was set up.  
  
I walked into class and greeted Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou.  
  
"Ohayou, everyone," I said.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." Everyone replied together.  
  
I walked over to my desk and sat down. There was a big smile on my face because I finally got what I was missing from in life.  
  
I looked up to see Anzu and Ryou staring right at me. They both were giving me a suspicious look that made me uncomfortable.  
  
"Anzu-chan, Ryou-kun, what's wrong?" I looked at my friend.  
  
"You seen a bit more happy than before," Ryou said. "For the last month you seem depress but that changed after one weekend."  
  
I didn't say anything. All I did was smile.  
  
"I'm glad that your attitude changed. Now we can go back to having fun knowing that you're feeling better." Anzu said  
  
Anzu and Ryou went to their seats. Yugi came over and sat down in the empty chair next to me. He smiled at me.  
  
"You're smiling so let me guess, you told Jou-kun about your feeling for him?" He whispered.  
  
I nodded. "Hai, and he was glad that I told him because he always had a thing for me. I told him while we were at the lifeguard post at the beach. It kept us out the rain." I explained to Yugi. He looked confused when I mention the lifeguard post. "We showed each other that we cared for one another."  
  
Yugi had a sly expression on his face. "That's great. Did it hurt?"  
  
I fell out the chair when he asked me that question with a loud thud. Everyone in class looked at me. I got up and sat back down with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, did it?" Yugi asked again.  
  
"Hai," I said, blushing. "But just for a little. Other than that, it felt good."  
  
Just as that moment, the door slid open and Jou came in. He walked to the desk in front of me, sat and greeted us.  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Honda-kun, Yugi-kun."  
  
"Ohayou Gozaimasu." We both replied.  
  
He turned around and smiled at me. "Did you enjoy dinner this weekend?"  
  
"Hai," I replied. "But dessert was the best part. Hot, sweating Jounouchi- kun for hours. To bad we used up all that whip cream."  
  
Yugi sat there and was shock. We stopped talking and looked at him. He smiled and said, "I'm glad I missed that Sundae."  
  
We all started to laugh. This was one of those things that I been missing out of during these last few weeks. I have never been so happy before and it's all thanks to Jounouchi Katsuya. The person missing from my life.  
  
"Baka!" A low voice said.  
  
We all looked at the door to see Jinto Tanaka. He's an upper classmen who torture us. He's one of the few older students here because he got left back a year and have to repeat his senior year over again. He bothers everyone but his has a real problem with Yugi and Jounouchi. Their problems are now my problems.  
  
"What do you want, Tanaka!?" Jououchi asked.  
  
Tanaka smiled and replied, "Tatakau."  
  
Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and looked at us. I grew nervous as I felt every set of eyes in the room staring at Yugi, Jou, and I.  
  
"There's no way that we're going to fight you, Tanaka-san!" Jou said.  
  
He just smiled, turned around and left the classroom.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I comforted. "Nothing's gonna happen. He's just all talk and no action. You both have nothing worry about so chill."  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said. "Let's just chill."  
  
School was just like any other day. We went to our classes and were bored. At lunch, we all sat together and talked about stuff. Bakura almost got in a fight with some guy but Kaiba was there to protect him. We didn't see Tanaka for the entire day since this morning.  
  
When school was over the gang and I went to a pizza shop a few blocks away. There, we each ordered a slice and some soda. While we were talking and eating. Bakura and Kaiba walked passed us.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Ryou-kun," Anzu said.  
  
"Konnichi wa, everyone," Ryou replied.  
  
Seto Kaiba didn't say anything. He didn't ever look one any of us in the eye. This guy was really distance from everyone expect Ryou. Yugi looked him right in the eyes and said with a smile, "Konnichi wa, Kaiba-kun."  
  
Kaiba mutter something that sound like a greeting but I didn't quite hear him.  
  
"Why don't you join us," Anzu invited them with a smile on her face. Jounouchi and I looked at her. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Gomen, Anzu-chan but Seto and I were just leaving." Ryou explained. "Ja ne!"  
  
Him and Kaiba left the shop. That really didn't stop us from having any fun. We continued talking and eating till it was time for us to go home.  
  
Jounouchi walked me home. We talked about sports and stuff. It was just normal guy bounding. The way Jounouchi and I are now was just like the way things were before we got together. We never show any affection towards we each other in public because of the fact that there are people who wouldn't understand. They would judge us and talk about us behind our backs. Even at school, we have to act the way we always acted towards each other. The only other person who knows about us is Yugi and we can trust him.  
  
We got to my apartment building and Jounouchi walked me to my door.  
  
"Arigatou for walking me home." I said.  
  
"It's nothing," He replied. "We're together so I have to protect you."  
  
I smiled. Jounouchi was always there for me with it came to backing me in anything. A long time ago, when I was out numbered in a fight with some thugs, Jounouchi was there to fight with me. Every since that day, I was grateful that Jounouchi was there for me. Whenever he needed my help, I was there to back him up, too. We look out for one another.  
  
Jounouchi leaned in front of me and kissed me. It was so sudden that I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started playing with his crotch. The thought of getting caught entered my mind and I pulled back from my kiss and scan the hallway. Empty.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied. "I just wanted to do this."  
  
I pushed Jounouchi against the wall next to my door. Our lips made contact with each other. He was caught off guard a little but started to relax.  
  
Slowly, I reached for the zipper of his pants and started to unzip it. I slid my hand into his pant and reached his boxers. My hand caressed his balls while he tongued me. I felt his penis grow in my hand.  
  
"Honda-kun," Jounouchi said. "Not here. We can't. There's a chance we might get caught."  
  
"Hai, you're right," I replied.  
  
I grabbed my key from out my pocket and unlocked the door. We poured into my apartment, kicking our shoes off at the door. I rushed towards the couch and sat down. I was ready for this. Jounouchi got up but tripped on the step in the hall.  
  
Thud!!  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, daijoubu?" I asked.  
  
"Itai," He cried. "My arm!"  
  
I knell down to help him when I heard footsteps coming from the back of the house. It's just my mom. I guess she got off work early today.  
  
"Honda-kun?" She called.  
  
"Hai, mom." I said. She walked out her bedroom and down the hall. She stopped when she saw me helping Jounouchi up off the ground.  
  
"Konnichi wa," Jounouchi said with a bow.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Katsuya-san." She said.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, we sat in the livingroom, studying. I told mom that Jounouchi was here so that we could study together. She was fine with it as long we got our work done. I wanted to take it in the bedroom so that I could show Jounouchi some tricks but my mom was here and she could burst in on us at anytime so we couldn't do that.  
  
Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Jounouchi was grinning and giving me the eye. I tried to ignore it while getting my work done but it was no use. Whenever her back was turned from us, I would give Jounouchi a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Honda-kun," Mom announced. "I have to go to the store and get a few thing. Milk, vegetables and bread." She walked into the livingroom and grabbed her purse off the table and headed towards the door. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Hai," I responded.  
  
We heard the door close. Jounouchi looked at me. I lifted my eyes off my book to see the grin on his face. He got up and left the livingroom. I think he went to the bathroom.  
  
"Honda-kun," He called.  
  
I put down my book and turned around. My mouth dropped. Jounouchi had his pants and boxers around his ankles. My face went red. I stood and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"This," Jounouchi said.  
  
He approached me and slammed me down on the couch face first. My pants were pulled down and I heard a small ripping sound coming from my boxers. Jounouchi had exposed my ass and was ready.  
  
"Matte!" I said.  
  
It was too late. I felt my ass hole painfully expand as Jounouchi rammed his hard manhood into me. I flinched in pain as he started thrusting in and out of me. With a grip on my ass, Jounouchi fucked me for ten minutes. It felt like the best time for a quickie and this was one of those moments that I will remember.  
  
When my mom cam back home, Jounouchi and I were into our books. She placed the bag down on the counter and walked into livingroom. She sat down in the chair and sighed.  
  
"Katsuya-san, you like to join us for dinner?" Mom asked.  
  
"Gomen Nasai but I can't," Jounouchi explained. He got up and gathered his books. "It's getting kind of late and I have to get home. My dad will be real upset if I got home late."  
  
Jounouchi bowed to my mom and they exchanged their good byes. I walked Jounouchi to the door and said bye to him. He quickly gave me a kiss when mom wasn't looking. With that, we said our good-byes and he left.  
  
When he left, a small smile grew on my face. Ever since Jounouchi came into my life, everything has been perfect. The empty void that I had was filled and now everything seems to be going well.  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I don't know why but I couldn't. This never happened to me so why now? I checked the alarm clock and it read twelve- thirty-six.  
  
"Still early," I muttered to my self.  
  
I got up and left my room. I headed towards the kitchen to get me something to eat. The light in my mom's room was off so I know that she's asleep right now. Since I didn't want to wake her, I crept down the hall.  
  
The light from the kitchen ate the darkness in the livingroom. I opened the refrigerator and took out some luncheon meat. A ham sandwich and I'll get back to bed.  
  
Thud!!  
  
I froze in place. A noise that was coming from somewhere. I took a glance down the hall to make sure that my mom wasn't awakening by the noise. As I got closer to the door, a nervous feeling hit me. I got to the door and took a look through the peek hole to see who was there.  
  
"Don't see anyone," I said to myself.  
  
I was so sure that I heard something that I opened the door to check to see if anything was there. Quickly, the hall was scanned. I was about to close the door when I seem someone lying on the ground next to the door.  
  
"Honda-kun," The person muttered.  
  
I recognized the voice and said, "Jounouchi-kun! Daijoubu?"  
  
He tried to get up but nearly fell so I caught him and helped him in. We had to be extremely quiet. The last thing we needed was my mom to wake up and scream at me for letting Jounouchi in with out her knowing.  
  
We went down the hall and into my room. I placed Jounouchi down on my bed and got some alcohol and bandages from the cabinet in the bathroom. I went back into the room and started to treat Jounouchi's wounds.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, what happened? How did you get these injuries?"  
  
I poured some alcohol on to a napkin and started to clean a wound that was on his arm. He flinched from the burning but I kissed him and he started to calm down.  
  
"Some guys caught me with my guard down." Jounouchi said. "I was on my way to the store to get some milk and bread when I was jumped from behind by some guys. They dragged to an alley and we started to fight. Five against one is really uneven."  
  
His eyes where different. I could tell that he was really in a lot of pain. There wasn't anything that I could do but be there for him.  
  
"At least you're okay," I said.  
  
"Itai," Jounouchi said. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Honda-kun. Sorry to impose like this but when I realized that I was close to your house, I thought that you could help me."  
  
I smiled but soon it turned to a frown. I was so upset about what happened to Jounouchi. I want revenge for what those guys that did to him. There was anger in me that was building up. My hands boiled into fists. I vow to find those guy and hurt them for hurting my partner.  
  
"Honda-kun," My partner said. "Calm down."  
  
I looked at Jounouchi. His eyes were staring at me with such concern that I calmed down.  
  
"Don't do anything that you might regret." Jounouchi said. "You need to relax about everything. I understand that you're upset but you can't let anger cloud your thoughts." 


	6. The Park

Chapter 5  
  
The week passed in what seemed like a blur. The night that Jounouchi got jumped, I woke my mom up and told her what happened and she let him spend the night. We were both afraid that if he left to go home, then the same goons would get him again. Mom called his dad and told what happened. Mr. Katsuya was worried when Jounouchi didn't return from the store but my mom put him at ease when she told him that his son was fine.  
  
On Friday, at school, people asked Jounouchi about the wound that was one his face. (A few cuts and a bruise on his left cheek.) He just simply told them that he was in a small accident, nothing serious. When Anzu and Yugi saw him, they asked questions. He told them about him getting jumped in an alley but Yugi and Anzu had a concern look on their faces. I told them that Jounouchi came to my house and my mom took care of everything.  
  
At Lunch, we sat at our usual table. Jounouchi and Anzu were talking about Duel Monsters while Yugi and talked about other stuff.  
  
"You was really upset that night, wasn't you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hai," I said. "Jounouchi was hurt and I felt like there was nothing I could do make him feel better."  
  
"You did a lot more then that," Yugi said. I looked at him. "When we got hurt, he went to your house. He needed help and you were able to help him after he was attacked. Honda-kun, Jounouchi trust you with his life."  
  
A smile spread across my face. I looked over at Jounouchi, who was laughing with Anzu. I'm real glad that I have friends like these guys. Yugi: he cares about everyone one else's feelings before his own. Anzu: She makes sure that everyone's true with their feeling and let us know how our friendship is important to one another.  
  
Jounouchi: My friend. My boyfriend. The most important person to me. My lo...  
  
"Honda?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Nani?" I replied, snapping me out of my thought.  
  
"I plan on taking a walk through the park. Want to come?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Anzu, Yugi? You guys want to go, too?" Jounouchi asked. "It seems like a while since we hung out. We could probably catch a movie later."  
  
Yugi looked at me and smiled. I nodded. Yugi graciously accepted the offer. Anzu said yeah to the idea. She said that she needed time to relax since spend almost all her time studying, working and going to her dance lessons.  
  
"Great," Jounouchi said. "Let's meet at the entrance to Domino Park around seven."  
  
We all agreed to the time. For the rest of Lunch, we just talked about stuff, Yugi and Jounouchi had a small battle but that's it. Ryou came to the table and talked for a minute. He left to go finish his lunch and Kaiba. That's it.  
  
After school, I was walking home. If was to meet everyone at the park on time, I had to get home to finish my homework. It wasn't even that much work.  
  
"Honda! Matte!" I turned around to see Jounouchi running after me.  
  
I stopped and smiled. Jounouchi caught up with me and we started walking. Nothing was said for that first few minutes then I decided to break the silence.  
  
"What's new?" I asked. I don't know why I said that but it's the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Nothing," Jounouchi replied. "Everything's the same. You know the only thing that's new are these wounds."  
  
There was a flashback to that night. I was angry and wanted revenge but Jounouchi calmed me down before I could anything that I might regret.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya," A voice said.  
  
Ahead of us was Tanaka and his group for friends. We stopped in the middle of the block as they approached us. I grew tense at record speed. Tanaka always tried to start something with Jounouchi for so reason.  
  
"What do you want?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Tanaka smiled and said, "Gomen nasai. I don't mean to interrupt your date but I need an answer Jounouchi." We just looked at him. "Do you want to fight or not? Plain and simple."  
  
Jounouchi looked at Tanaka then took one look at me. I shook my head no. To be honest, I really don't want Jounouchi to fight anyone but if a fight really did break out, then I will be there to help my friend out.  
  
After a minute in silence, Jounouchi replied, "Iie, I didn't have time to be bothered by you."  
  
Just like that, Jounouchi started walking away. He walked past Tanaka and continued down the block.  
  
"Matte!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Don't worry," Tanaka said as we walked away. "We'll get you when you least suspect it."  
  
As we walked, I was looking at Jounouchi from a different view. He was different. The old Jounouchi would has fought him without hesitation. I don't know why but I think the reason why he didn't fight is because he's afraid I might get hurt. It's strange since Jounouchi and I fought side by side in the past before. There were fights that we won and ones that we lose but we were always together.  
  
He knew that of he started fighting then I would have to jump in and help out. Jounouchi really cares about me. This thought made me smile. I glanced at him while we walked. At that moment, I wished that we had some privacy so that I could kiss him but your relationship is a secret.  
  
The night air hit my face. I stared at my watch, which read seven-oh-five. A chilly wind blew in my direction, causing me zip up my jacket. The weather was warm and everything but the park is near the river. With all that cold air, that's why it's chilly.  
  
I can't wait for my friends to get here.  
  
"Honda-kun!" I recognized Yugi's voice and turned around. He was running down the black with Jounouchi. They stopped in front of me, breathing kind of hard for air.  
  
"Hey," I greeted. Giving Jounouchi a quick kiss on the cheek. I playfully punched Yugi on his arm. I noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Anzu?"  
  
"She couldn't make it," Yugi said. "Anzu called me and said that her dance lessons were going to end late so she said to go on without her."  
  
Disappointment hit me. I really wanted all my friends to be here with me. I just sighed.  
  
"Ikimashou?" Jounouchi said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." I said.  
  
We walked into the park. The stars were out in the night sky and everything was nice. Walking out here with my friends. It made me wish that Anzu could make it. We can always do this again another time.  
  
"Honda-kun," Yugi said. "You should try Duel Monsters sometimes. Who knows, you might be even better then Jounouchi-kun."  
  
"Nani!?" Jounouchi said in anger. He made a face at that comment. I started laughing. "Keep on joking like that and I'll start picking on you again."  
  
Of course that was a joke.  
  
I placed my arm around Jounouchi. "I miss walking around together like this,"  
  
Yugi looked back at us and started grinning. "There's something that I want to check out up ahead. I'll be back."  
  
He ran off. He came up with that excuse to give Jounouchi and me some alone time. Yugi's a really good friend. It was okay to walk like this because not that many people visit this park at night. It's the perfect place for us when we want to be alone.  
  
"Honda," Jounouchi said. "I missed spending time with you."  
  
We stopped; I leaned over and kissed Jounouchi on his cool lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and started playing with his tongue. His sweet tongue massaged the back of my mouth. My hand moved slowly down his back and made contact with nice, firm ass.  
  
He stopped and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Jounouchi," I said. "I'm glad I have someone like you."  
  
He smiled at me. "Honda, I always thought that being tough was important but you showed me that there is more to life then just trying to act tough. You're the greatest thing that happened to me in such a long time."  
  
This is the moment. I'm going to tell Jounouchi that I love him. I had the feeling since we made love at the beach. I'm going to tell him.  
  
"Jounouchi," I said.  
  
"Hai," he replied.  
  
"I... I... lo..." The word wasn't coming out.  
  
"Aaaahhh!"  
  
Someone just screamed. I pulled my eyes from Jounouchi and looked around. There wasn't anyone around and we haven't seen anyone since we enter the park.  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Yeah, where is he. I haven't seen him since left to give us some alone time. Yugi couldn't have gone far.  
  
"YUGI!" I yelled. "Where are you?"  
  
"Honda-kun! Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi yelled. "Tasukete Kure!"  
  
He needed our help. We followed his voice and ran down the tar path. We ran past a small playground and followed the path to a stone bridge that crossed a small stream. We stopped at the foot of the bridge and seen Tanaka standing in the middle of the bridge.  
  
"Jounouchi," He said with a sneer. "I'm so glad that you're here. And you brought a friend. That's great."  
  
"Where's Yugi?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
Tanaka snapped his fingers and one of his goons emerged from the darkness, holding Yugi against his will.  
  
"Let him go," I demanded.  
  
Tanaka just smiled at us. I got tensed, getting ready to fight any of his guys. We started crossing the bridge. The guy holding Yugi turned and started running away from us. Tanaka joined him and we joined the chase.  
  
While we chased Tanaka, some clouds blocked the moon, so the area got a little bit darker. The street lamps made up for the darkness but that wasn't going to change anything. We were coming up to a turn in the path that turned left but Tanaka and his goon ran straight into the brush. We stopped.  
  
"I don't like this," I said.  
  
"We got to get Yugi," Jounouchi said. He ran into the brush and I followed.  
  
Walking into bushes and stepping over trees became more difficult as the area grew thick and dark. There was difficult seeing since the trees were in the way. We walked blindly through the thick terrain till we got to a small clearing.  
  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jounouchi replied. "They had to come this way. I don't see anywhere else they could have gone."  
  
FLASH!!  
  
A light shining from above blinded us. I looked up at the trees to see two flashlights hang from a branch by rope.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
A force tackled me from behind and forced me to the ground. I tried to get up but two guys were on tops of me, keeping me on the ground. One of them grabbed my right arm and twisted it behind my back. I tried elbowing my captor but he grabbed my free arm and twisted it behind my back, trying my arms at the waist. The other person was trying my feet together so I couldn't get up.  
  
With little light, I managed to see Jounouchi putting up a fight while being tied up. I struggled as much as I can but it was useless. I lifted my head up but it was slammed back into the ground.  
  
"Yamero!" A voice said. It was Yugi  
  
"Get off me!" Jounouchi yelled.  
  
I yelled, "You'll be sorry when I get free."  
  
When my captors made sure that my ropes were tied tightly and that I wasn't get to get out them, they grabbed each arm and lifted me off the ground.  
  
Tanaka was standing in the light with a smile on his face. He was holding Yugi, who was also tied up. The goon that had Yugi earlier was standing next to him.  
  
I looked around the dimly lit area. There was about ten guys standing around. Four of them were holding Jounouchi and me. These four, I seen at school. They're in Tanaka's group. The other six, I never seen before.  
  
"Baka!" Jounouchi yelled. "What's your problem? Let us go!"  
  
Tanaka snickered and said, "Katsuya Jounouchi. You've been a problem to me since day one. You shouldn't have interfered that day. When you saw us in the alley, all you had to do was walk away but you didn't."  
  
Jounouchi scoffed. "You was about to beat up my best friend. I had to get involved."  
  
Yugi told me that story. He was walking home from school when Tanaka and his group jumped him and dragged him into this alley. They demanded money from Yugi and wanted to give up his rarest card but Yugi didn't. They were about to beat him when Jounouchi stepped in. That's how all this started.  
  
"Because if this kid, you're in this situation," He started laughing, then looked at Yugi. "Anything you got to say yourself?"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Gomen nasai." Yugi said. A tear ran down his face. "It's my fault that this is happened to you two. Honda-kun, you weren't even there and now you're involved. Gomen na."  
  
This is crazy. "Iie," I said. "Don't say that. You two are my friends. You know that your problems are my problems and that I'm going to help no matter what."  
  
That reminded me of something that Anzu would say. I really that she couldn't make it so that she wouldn't be here. I would feel rotten if she was here, tied up.  
  
Tanaka just shook his head. "You had you're chance. I told you fight me to get this over with but you wouldn't. So I came up with a plan that will give you a real good reason to fight me and you're little friend and boyfriend have to suffer with you."  
  
My stomach grew upset. I didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"What's you plan?" I demanded.  
  
Tanaka just smiled at me. He gave Yugi shove and shove and pushed him into the goon next to him. "Have fun, Fujiyoshi."  
  
Fujiyoshi picked up Yugi and started walking into the trees. Yugi struggled but it was useless. The lights from the flashlights didn't reach the far end of the clearing so we see what was going on.  
  
"Yamero! Iie," Yugi yelled. There was a small ripping sound followed by a scream. "Aaahh! Aaahh! Yame! Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun!"  
  
It hit a second after Yugi started screaming. Fujiyoshi was having his way with Yugi. He was raping Yugi.  
  
"Tanaka, leave Yugi alone. It's me you want." Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"Yugi!" I yelled.  
  
I tried to run but there was a punch that made contact with my stomach. I kneeled over in pain and hit the ground.  
  
"They're all yours, guys." Tanaka said.  
  
My captors grabbed my legs and dragged me a few feet from where Jounouchi was. A hand started to roughly massage my sides. I flinched in pain while another hand reached for my pant and pulled them down.  
  
I made an attempt to roll over but couldn't. I did manage to see Jounouchi as the three captors were messing with him. I vow that I'm going to get Tanaka after this.  
  
"Honda," Jounouchi yelled.  
  
"Forget me. It Yugi okay?" I asked.  
  
Of course I wouldn't expect him to if he were all right since he can't get free to help. I tried to get up but was pushed back on to the ground. I felt my boxers being pulled down as a captor smacked my butt.  
  
"Don't do it!" I warned.  
  
My warning was ignored. I heard the zipper being unzip and felt smacking my ass. My cheeks were spread apart and my captor rammed his penis inside me with no type of warning.  
  
"Aaahhh!" I said.  
  
He started thrusting me. The pain was unbearable and It felt like my insides were being torn apart. My hole was just stretch without any lubrication so it felt uncomfortable. I tried to deal with the pain but I did shed a tear.  
  
"Hurry, Eikichi." One captor said to the guy in me. "I want to go."  
  
"I'll be finish in a few minutes." He replied.  
  
I started screaming at Eikichi went deeper inside. His nails were digging into my thighs as he tightened is grip. I glanced at Jounouchi who was being put through this hell near a tree. His captors were also fucking him. I didn't hear anything from Yugi.  
  
After ten minutes, Eikichi gave me a final thrust as he started to cum. He pulled out and that other guys went inside me.  
  
Tanaka hit a new low, having us raped like this. I wanted to punch him so badly but there wasn't anything I could do since I was tied up.  
  
This went on for about an hour or two. So much pain. And anger. Jounouchi cursed the entire hour all this happened. I really wasn't sure it was an hour since I blacked after forty-fives minutes.  
  
When I came to, my hands and feet were freed. The rope lied a couple of inches from me, cut. I sat up in a flash.  
  
"Ah," I cried in pain. My side and ass is in pain. "Itai!"  
  
I started looking over my body to examine how much damage was done. A couple of cuts and bruises on my arms and face. There were some small bruises on my thighs and some blood coming from my knees from being scraped on the ground. I don't know how but I was even bleeding from my nose.  
  
Slowly, I stood. Pain ran up my back like someone stabbed a needle in my back. I flinched as I stood. I fixed and pant sand noticed on the ground.  
  
Condoms litter the ground. At least these guys used protection.  
  
"Honda," Jounouchi said.  
  
I turned around to see Jounouchi leaning against a tree. He was staring at the night sky. Cut and bruises covered his face as well. Next to him was Yugi, who was unconscious. I guess he couldn't take the pain and passed out.  
  
"Jounouchi, you okay?" I asked. He nodded while looking at the sky. I walked towards Yugi and picked him up. "We should get out of here. We go to go get these wounds taken cared of."  
  
Jounouchi didn't say anything. He just got up and started walking by my side. We started through the bush to get to the path that led out the park. When we reached the path, we left the park and started walking home.  
  
Silence was in the air. There wasn't anything I could say about what just happened. I looked down at Yugi. I stirred a little but still slept. I really wished that he didn't have to go there what we went through. Do we report this to the police what just happened or should we tell our parents first?  
  
We stopped at a corner and waited for the light to change. A couple who walk pasted us stared but we didn't care. They probably thought that we got in a fight and loss real badly. The light turned green and we got the signal to cross.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked meekly.  
  
"Yugi's place," Jounouchi replied.  
  
That was it. We didn't say anything else while we walked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about anything to be honest.  
  
We arrived at Yugi's house around ten-thirty. His house is also a game shop that his grandfather owns.  
  
Jounouchi opened the door and held it for me when I walked in there with Yugi in my arms. His grandfather and was putting some Duel Monster cards on display at the counter when he saw us.  
  
"Jounouchi! Honda! Are you all right? What happened to Yugi?" He asked in a panic.  
  
"Nothing," I replied. "We were hanging out at the park and got by these guys who tried to rob us. It's just a couple of bruises. Nothing serious."  
  
I didn't want to tell the whole truth and give him a heart attack. Jounouchi just looked at the floor. He probably felt that this was all his fault.  
  
"I hope you guys are all right." Mr. Mutou said. "Come one. Let's get you guys cleaned up. I'll call your parents and tell them that you're spending the night. I don't want nothing else to happen to you."  
  
I followed Mr. Mutou as he locked and door and climbed the stairs at the back of the shop to the bathroom.  
  
There, we cleaned our wounds and bandage whatever was bleeding. Yugi was still out but he looked like that he was going to be fine. After we put Yugi to bed, Mr. Mutou thanked us for getting home and he gave us the sleeping bags we always used whenever we spent the night.  
  
In Yugi's room, there was only the sound of Yugi snoring lightly. I was wide awake, lying on the floor next to Jounouchi. I knew he was still awake since I don't hear him snoring like a lawn mower.  
  
Jounouchi sat and looked at me. "Honda?"  
  
"Nani?" I said, looking in the other direction.  
  
"I think we should talk about what happened back there," He said.  
  
I sighed. "Listen," I explained. "I'm real tired and I don't want to talk now. Maybe later tomorrow."  
  
Jounouchi nodded and lay back down. My innocence is gone. Everything's different now; I don't know how but it's different. 


	7. The Silence

Chapter 6  
  
I opened my eyes to see the morning light shine through the window. A yawn escaped my mouth while I rubbed some sleep out my eyes. I'm really not a morning person but today seems different. I sat up but moaned. Most of the pain was gone but still lingered around my ass. I guess it takes a while for the pain to go away.  
  
"Ohayou, Honda-kun,"  
  
I turned my head to see Yugi; awake and sitting up in bed. He looked really upset about last night. He had a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Ohayou," I replied. "You all right?"  
  
Yugi nodded. He didn't say anything else. I glanced at Jounouchi who was sleeping. His snoring wasn't loud but it wasn't soft either. The alarm clock read eight-fifteen.  
  
I got up and stretched my arms. There was still some pain but I ignored it. After the hell that I went through last night, I'm going to try to move on.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
The door slowly opened and Mr. Mutou stuck his head in and said, "Ohayou! Breakfast is ready. Come down when you're ready to eat."  
  
He left us alone and went down to the kitchen. Silence hit the room again. Yugi and I really didn't feel like talking and Jounouchi was still asleep.  
  
Yugi climbed out of bed and said, "I'm going downstairs."  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
I got up and went downstairs with Yugi. In the kitchen, breakfast was on the table. Mr. Mutou made bacon, eggs, and toast with orange juice. It all looked so good so I sat down at the table.  
  
"Jounouchi's plate is in the microwave." Mr. Mutou said. "No point in waking him up to eat."  
  
"Itadakimasu!" we all said. Then we started eating.  
  
I bit into a piece of toast. Nobody was really saying anything so the table was in silence. Yugi stared at his plate while eating. I had my eyes on my plate, too. I couldn't explain it but I felt real uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
There was a feeling that Mr. Mutou was wondering why we were all acting so strange. He was looking at his grandson with some concern on his face.  
  
"I heard you guys got in a little trouble last night at the park." Yugi stopped eating. "You got to understand that in life, you're going to face an obstacle. There's a chance that it you can over come it or you can let it block you for living the rest of your life. Take what happened last night." That caught Yugi's attention. "You can just sit there and mope about it or you can talk to someone about and move on. The choice is yours."  
  
That caught my attention, too. With what just happened, the most important thing to do is to talk it out. Revenge and everything else comes later. I wished Jounouchi was awake to hear this.  
  
Yugi finished his breakfast first and went back to his room. When I got through eating, I thanked Mr. Mutou and went upstairs.  
  
In the room, Yugi was in bed and Jounouchi was still asleep. The only thing new is that Yugi was wearing his millennium puzzle. I walked over to the bed to talk but it was strange. Yugi was sitting in bed but his eyes were open like he was in a trance. At that moment, the puzzle started to glow.  
  
The light was hypnotizing. I reached out to touch it and went I did, there was a flash of light that engulfed the room.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself still in the room. Yugi was sitting in bed but Jounouchi was gone.  
  
"Honda," A voice said. I turned around to see the other Yugi, the Pharaoh, sitting on the foot of Yugi's bed. "What's wrong with everyone?"  
  
I looked at the ground. "I don't want to say."  
  
The Pharaoh stood and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. I talked to this Yugi a few times before but I still couldn't form the words.  
  
"Aibou's really upset. I can feel it in the puzzle." Other Yugi said. "What happened that got him so upset and frightened?"  
  
I sighed. "Listen, I can't just can't tell you what happened. Yugi's upset and he'll talk when he's ready. I just can't tell because I might make it awkward for him when he's ready to talk."  
  
Other Yugi nodded. He understood what I was talking about. I really hope he doesn't try anything to bother Yugi even more.  
  
Without knowing, I was back in the room, sitting next to the bed. I guess other Yugi ejected me from where ever I was.  
  
"This is going to be a long weekend." I said to myself.  
  
The rest of that Saturday was real difficult. I tried to talk to Yugi but he said that would talk when he's ready. I decided to back up and give Yugi some space. There wasn't anything I could do and I told him that the Pharaoh was worried about him. When Jounouchi woke up, all he said was 'Ohayou' and that was it. He just leaned up against the wall and zoned out. We all sat in Yugi's room with our mind somewhere else.  
  
Around the afternoon, Yugi started talking again which was good. After Yugi started talking, Jounouchi soon joined in. Calmness was soon in the room. Yugi and Jounouchi were talking about what happened but I still felt a bit uncomfortable.  
  
When it was time for us to leave, Jounouchi apologized to Yugi for last night and thanked Mr. Mutou for letting stay the night.  
  
On Sunday, I was at Jounouchi's house and we were hanging out in his room. He called me and invited over to his place to talk. I don't know what but he said it was real important so I rushed over.  
  
When I walked in, The place was empty. I didn't see Mr. Katsuya but Jounouchi said that he was at work.  
  
"What's so important that you couldn't talk about over the phone?" I asked.  
  
"Honda-kun," He said as he looked at me. I could tell that there was some sadness in his eyes. "Gomen nasai. Friday night was all my fault and you shouldn't have been involve with what happened."  
  
I got up. "The important thing is that we move on."  
  
Jounouchi wrapped his arms around me. I hesitated and moved back a little. I don't know why but I felt a little uncomfortable. He looked at me with worried eyes.  
  
"Honda-kun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied. "I need a little space." I sat down on the bed. This is going to be real difficult.  
  
Since Friday, I became paranoid a little. I didn't want anyone to get real close to me and for some reason, I really don't want to be all touchy- touchy with Jounouchi. It might have something to do with what happened.  
  
"I guess it'll be a while before we can all recover, huh?" Jounouchi said.  
  
I nodded and said, "What are we gonna about school? We can't just go there, pretending like nothing happened. Sooner or later, we gonna run into those guys in the hall. Then what?"  
  
Jounouchi shrugged his shoulders. "Guess we'll find out when that happens."  
  
Silence hit the room after that. When I thought about it, school is going to be real troublesome tomorrow.  
  
School. The one place where awkwardness is in the air. At homeroom, I was talking to Anzu and she brought up the subject of what we did when we hung out that Friday night. Just so that Anzu wouldn't worry, I told her that we just walked around the park and went home.  
  
When Jounouchi and Yugi here, I told them to give Anzu the same story that I told her since we don't want her to get involved in our situation. It's for her safety that we make sure not to find out what happened to us.  
  
At lunch, I was sitting outside on a bench next to this tree at the side of the school. There weren't that many people around and I wanted to be alone so this was the best place to be.  
  
A cool breeze blew past me. I looked down at my lunch, some California Rolls that I picked up at a store on my way to school. Not much but I'm really hungry for a big meal at the moment.  
  
I decided at that moment that I'm going to talk to Jounouchi after school. It feels that our relationship changed. Jounouchi feels real bad about what happened and now he has revenge on his mind. Then, there's me. Whenever Jounouchi wants to get close, I push me away some. Even when he wants a hug, I feel like I'm about to freak out.  
  
"Hiroto Honda!"  
  
I turned around. "Tanaka Jinto!"  
  
Tanaka was leaning against the wall behind me. He walked towards the bench and sat next to me. He had a wicked smile on his face. His group was with his and they surrounded the bench.  
  
"Gaki. What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
Tanaka scoffed and said, "Just wanted to apologize for Friday. I didn't mean to get you involved but you were there. Now, Jounouchi has a reason to fight me. So, I'm going to leave that Yugi kid alone now. I'll never bother him again."  
  
Suspicion hit me. Tanaka sounds calm, too calm. He's said that's he was going to leave Yugi alone. That's weird since he had a thing against Yugi after he didn't get any money or rare cards. What changed his mind?  
  
"That's what I want." I replied. "Just leave us alone."  
  
"Iie," Tanaka said. I knew he was up to something. "Can't do that. Honda- san, I got a deal for you. You give me what I want and I'll leave your friends alone. They'll never hear from me again. There'll be no problems."  
  
I looked at him. "Give you want?"  
  
"You're body," he said with a smile.  
  
"Nani?!" I almost yelled. I got up and pushed my way past his friends but one of them grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into the circle.  
  
"Don't walk away from me. Just think about it," Tanaka said. "Meet me by the gym to give me your answer. I'll be waiting but not too long."  
  
Tanaka got up and walked away. His group followed him like a pack of dogs would follow their master. My jaw was sitting on the ground. Tanaka said that he would leave my friends alone if do favors for him.  
  
"Hell no!" I said to myself. "Demo..."  
  
I care about my friends and would do anything for them but would I go that far as to make sure that my friends were all safe? Yeah, I would.  
  
When Lunch was over, I continued the rest of the day with the offer on my mind. The thought of Jounouchi fighting Tanaka flew in my mind. If they actually fought, who can say that Tanaka would fight fair. He might use knife for all we know.  
  
"Hiroto-san! Watch the ball!"  
  
"Hai, Tetuso-sensei," I said.  
  
Right now, I'm in gym class and the guys were playing soccer. The girls were playing tennis. Jounouchi and Yugi were on the other side of the field. I was running down the field with the ball and kicked it to another player. I slowed down to catch my breath.  
  
I watched as Jounouchi stole the ball from the oppose team and kicked it into the goal. He's real good as some sports. Jounouchi is my boyfriend and I care about him a lot. The game was on again.  
  
In the distant, there was a figure waving at me. I thought it was Anzu but a closer look revealed that it was Tanaka.  
  
"Honda, look out!" A voice warned.  
  
I turned around...  
  
BAM!!  
  
The ball hit me square in the face. I heard the others gasp. The ball dropped to the ground and I was able to see both teams staring at me. Jounouchi ran up to me.  
  
"Daijoubu?" He asked.  
  
"Hai," I replied. My face was red from embarrassment, no from the impact of the ball.  
  
"Hiroto-san," the coach yelled. "What's your problem out there? Why'd you let the ball you?"  
  
I laughed sheepishly. "Sumimasen, Tetuso-sensei. I just spaced out for a minute. I guess I got distracted."  
  
The coach sighed and said. "Stop looking at the girls. Just hit the bench." He eyes hit Kaiba and said, "Kaiba, you're up."  
  
Kaiba just got up and ran into the field. I walked to the bench and sat down. Jounouchi sat down next to me.  
  
"You sure, you're okay?" He asked. "You still shook up from Friday?"  
  
I nodded. "A little. Do you still plan to fight Tanaka when the time comes?"  
  
Jounouchi looked at me. "Iie, I don't want revenge on my mind. I got better things to do like spending time with you. Plus, I don't want you to worry about me if anything bad happen. Tanaka's just looking for some attention. It's nothing."  
  
He smiled and got up, running back to the field. I still don't plan to tell Jounouchi about the offer. At that moment, I made my decision.  
  
I waited patiently outside the gym. Thoughts were running in my head. My decision was final and nothing's going to change it.  
  
"Honda-san, you made it," he walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Did you make a decision about my offer?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered. My heart was pounding like crazy. "I want you to leave my friends alone, I'll agree to give you what to want."  
  
A couple of guys in the group started snickering. My eyes were focus on the ground. I'm doing this for Jounouchi's safety.  
  
Tanaka smiled and said, "Let's talk about the details in the locker room."  
  
We walked into the gym and to the locker room. His group followed us. I guess they were going to keep watch well Tanaka and I 'talked'. The gym is always deserted after school except when any of the school's teams are holding practice.  
  
Tanaka and I entered the locker room with his group. They stopped and stood near the entrance as lookouts while Tanaka and I walked to the end of the locker room.  
  
"I hope you keep your end of the bargain, Tanaka." I said.  
  
"Please, call me Jinto," He smiled again. I grew uneasy. "I'll keep my end as long as I can have you when I'm hungry."  
  
He pushed me against the lockers and forced a kiss on me. I fought for a minute but stopped. Jounouchi's face entered my mind. I'm doing all this for him and Yugi. Tanaka said that he'd leave them both alone.  
  
His hand slipped into my pants and started playing with my balls. His tongue slid all the way to the back of my mouth. Tanaka pulled his hands out my underwear and pulled my pants down.  
  
I gasped for air when Tanaka pulled his mouth from mine. I was turned around and slammed into the locker. My cheeks were spread apart and something was rammed into my hole.  
  
"Ah," I gasped loudly.  
  
There was a sound of snickering coming from the group as they stood by the door. Tanaka was ramming me, each thrust had some pain. I dealt with the pain and I tried not to make any noises. A few groans escaped my mouth but that's all.  
  
When it ended, Tanaka came on my back and left with his friends. I cleaned myself up and left the locker room.  
  
"At least Jounouchi and Yugi are safe," I said to myself as I walked down the street. Did I make the right decision.  
  
Tanaka kept his word cause the next day at school, when Jounouchi and I was in the hallway, Tanaka walked past us with saying anything. He didn't even look at us. A smile grew on my face now that Jounouchi isn't being bother by Tanaka, anymore.  
  
Even Jounouchi noticed that Tanaka ignored him and he found it to be a bit suspicious. I didn't say anything the deal. I'm just glad that Jounouchi is now safe.  
  
During lunch, sitting with my friends when Tanaka and his crew entered the cafeteria. They started walking towards this way. One student got out their way as they made their through the cafeteria.  
  
When past our table, he gave me a quick glance. I shuddered at the thoughts that he had. He'll probably want me again later on today. I wondered where he wants to have me this time. The library or maybe at the back of the school.  
  
"Honda," Yugi called.  
  
I snapped out of it. "Nani?"  
  
"Do you want to hangout at my house after school?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "I can't. Got some homework to catch up on. Gomen na."  
  
Yugi looked down in disappointment. I felt real bad about lying Yugi but I really couldn't hangout today. When Tanaka glanced at m, I knew that he wanted to see me later. I don't know what for but it's important.  
  
After lunch, I was quiet for the rest of the day. In class, I just looked at the board and zoned out a little. Anzu asked me if I was all right a couple of times and I told her that everything was fine. Jounouchi was looking at me kind of funny but that was only because I was acting strange.  
  
My last class ended and I walked to my locker. Jounouchi and the others left to go to Yugi's house; I was going to head home and take a small nap. I reached my locker to get my shoes and that's when I was surprised.  
  
A small brown package was in my locker on top on my shoes. There was a small note attached to it with tape.  
  
"To Honda. From Jinto," I read to myself.  
  
I placed the package in my bag and hurried home. I don't know what he's trying to do but its not going to work. The main question was why did Tanaka put the package in my locker and not give it to me?  
  
I got home to an empty house. My mom was still at work. I kicked my shoes off and walked to the livingroom. There, I placed my school bag on the couch and sat down. I was going to take that nap after I find out about that weird package.  
  
I took it out the bag and opened it. In the small box was a note and a...  
  
"Cell phone?" I took the note and read it out loud. "Honda-san, please except this phone as a gift from me to you. This way, we can stay in contact with each other without having to make it noticeable in school. It vibrates whenever you receive a call or a text message so you don't have to worry about ringing in class. Have it on at all times and make sure that no one finds out about it. I already left you a text message so check it before tomorrow. Ja ne, Jinto."  
  
I placed the note in my pocket and stared at the cell phone. I tuned it on and wanted for the screen to turn on. When it came on, I noticed my name was typed on the screen in English letters. Tanaka did this. I got to the text message and read it to myself.  
  
"Meet us at the bus stop where you meet you friends. Come an hour early. Jinto."  
  
A sigh escaped my mouth. I shuddered to think what Tanaka has planned for me. As long as he don't touch Jounouchi, it's all worth it.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
I walked to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Honda-kun, its Jounouchi," the voice said. "I'm calling from Yugi's house and we all wanted to know if you're all right? You acted real distant today. Are you sure that everything's all right?"  
  
This is all for you, I thought.  
  
"Hai," I replied. "Everything's fine. I've just been distracted that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Jounouchi started laughing. "That's great. We go o get together and hangout sometime. Just us two, catching to things."  
  
"That'll be great," I said. "We could catch a movie sometime."  
  
We talked for another fifteen minutes. It was really good talking to Jounouchi. I really don't want anything to happen to Jounouchi after Friday. The memories of that Friday night motivates me enough to do what I can to keep Jounouchi safe from harm.  
  
I waited at the bus stop an hour early just like the message said. The thought of what Tanaka's plan was running through my mind.  
  
"Ohayou, Honda-san," A familiar voice said. I nearly jumped. "Don't turn around. Just stand there and wait for the bus to come."  
  
I sighed and did as ordered. As Tanaka stood behind me, I grew increasingly nervous for some reason. I still wondered why he wanted me to catch the bus this early in the morning. Traffic around this time of day is bad but it always clear up when my friends and I normally catch the bus. If we got on now, we'll be stuck in traffic and get to school at a regular time.  
  
"I can't wait," One of Tanaka's friends said.  
  
Finally, after five minutes, the bus came. The others got on and I followed. After paying the fare, I moved to the back of the bus where the guys were. When I looked around, the bus wasn't even that crowded.  
  
At the back of the bus were four available seats and four of Tanaka's friends were sitting in them. The other six guys including Tanaka was standing in front of them with me in the middle. I guess they do have something planned for me.  
  
I shot Tanaka a look. "What is this?"  
  
"Nothing," Tanaka sneered. "I told my friends about my deal and they wanted to see if it was true. Now they believe me."  
  
A hand grabbed my butt and started caressing it. I turned around to see one of his goons touching me. In a flash, another hand reached out and started touching my crouch.  
  
"Don't touch me," I hissed. "What are you up to, Tanaka?"  
  
"Jinto," He smiled. "I'm just sharing you with my friends. Don't worry, it's just a one-time thing. When we get off this bus, they won't touch you again. I promise."  
  
The bus suddenly came to a stop. A group of people boarded the bus and it started moving. This wave of people crowded to bus top full capacity. I was trapped. There was no way for me to move and the exit was being blocked.  
  
There was nothing else for me to do but take his word for it. I mean, he said that he wouldn't hurt Jounouchi and Yugi and he hasn't. I have no choice.  
  
"Don't make a sound," one of the guys said.  
  
He stuck his index finger on his mouth and started licking it, leaving spit all over it. With his other arm, he grabbed my belt and pulled me closer towards him, stuck his hand down the back of my pants ad started playing with my hole. Using the spit as a lubricant, he placed his finger in my hole.  
  
"Ah," I mumbled.  
  
While this was going on, another guy slid his hand up my shirt and started rubbing my chest really roughly. There wasn't I can do about it but take it like a man.  
  
The bus arrived at school after forty-five minutes of me being groped by a bunch of upperclassmen. Who knew that the seniors in this school were all perverts.  
  
I got off the bus and walked up the block to school. While I was walking, Tanaka walked past me and mumbled something that only I heard.  
  
"Since you was so cooperative, I would bother you for the rest of the week. I'm giving you a break."  
  
Not a word escaped from my mouth. I mean, what was I suppose to said: "Thank you"?  
  
Brushing off what just happened, I walked to school. 


	8. The Abuse

Chapter 7  
  
I was sitting in Math class, being bored out my mind. Mizuki-sensei went on and on about algebraic equations while the class sighed with boredom. Even Anzu was fighting the urge to fall asleep. The thought of being trapped in this class forever made me shuddered in fear. I glanced at Jounouchi, who was sitting a couple of seat over to my right. His eyelids were almost closed.  
  
When the bell ranged, it was the sound of freedom as we were all liberated from this boring class. In the hall, I caught up with the gang as we walked to our next class. Yugi and Anzu were talking about the math assignment that we got for homework. I was taking my time getting to class since I was trying to wake up.  
  
Everyone got to class so I was the only one left in the hall. A hand grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Honda," It was Jounouchi.  
  
"Nani?" I replied. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jounouchi smiled softly and said, "Nothing. Listen, my dad's out of town on a business trip and said that I can invite a friend over to spend the night. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over? I'll even attempt to make dinner then we could just hangout."  
  
This is going to be the first time that Jounouchi and actually had some alone time in a while. A small smirk appeared on my face at the thought off all the things that I wanted to do Jounouchi but couldn't.  
  
"Sure," I said. "It'll be fun. I'll have to ask my mom but I know she's going to be okay with it."  
  
Jounouchi's smile got bigger. "Met me at my place at seven. It's going to be cool."  
  
Seven-oh-five. I was standing outside Jounouchi's door. Every time I made an attempt to ring the doorbell, my hand should shake. I was never nervous whenever I went to Jounouchi's house, so why am I shaking?  
  
"Probably guilt," I answered myself.  
  
I really put myself in a yabai (miserable) situation. If I tell Jounouchi about my agreement with Tanaka, he's going to end our relationship. So, I'm going to say anything.  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
A few seconds passed then the door opened. Jounouchi welcomed me with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Honda-kun! Come in." he said.  
  
I greeted Jounouchi and walked in. "Arigatou for inviting me."  
  
After closing the door, we went into the livingroom and sat down. Jounouchi sat next to me and turned the TV on with the remote. He started flipping through the channels, not being able to decide on what to watch.  
  
"I really should get dinner going," He said out of the blue.  
  
Jounouchi got up and headed for the kitchen. I got up and offered to help but he declined.  
  
"What are you cooking anyway?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
Jounouchi looked at me and started laughing sheepishly. Suspicion hit me so joined my lover in the kitchen. There were two pots on the stove, both warm. I noticed that the stove was turned off.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
He just sighed. "I was trying to make some spaghetti but that plan hit a snag. I put too much salt in the sauce for flavor and ruined it. It's too salty. The spaghetti was cooking and I left the water boiling too long. The water evaporated and I forgot to pour some oil in it, so the strands are burnt to the pot. Gomen nasai."  
  
Jounouchi was really upset that he encountered these misfortunes. I reach out and gave him a hug. At least he tried. That's all I can say.  
  
I smiled at him and said, "Forget about it. Let's get a pizza delivered here. We can stuff our face and watch TV till our eyes fall out our head."  
  
Jounouchi nodded. "With pepperoni and extra cheese! And maybe some squid!"  
  
Disgust hit my face. Who wants squid as a pizza topping? "Okay, we'll get two separate pies." I added.  
  
I got on the phone and ordered the pizzas while Jounouchi picked a movie for us to watch. Something with a lot of action but not too corny. Half an hour later, the pizzas came. Rushing out the bathroom after washing our hands, we grabbed our plates and took two slices.  
  
"What are going to watch?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.  
  
He popped a tape in the VCR and sat down. "This is the only we had that have some action to it. It's called Baby Cart," I looked at him since I never heard of that movie. "It's about a samurai, who travels the country side with his son, and fights assassins, soldiers and a powerful influence to some political family. The samurai's on a revenge trip because his wife was killed some time ago. I really can't explain it."  
  
"Sound all right," I said.  
  
We started watching the movie. The samurai that Jounouchi was talking about was pushing a large cart with his son in it. A messenger told him that his skills were going to be put to the test. Undercover assassins would encounter the father and son on the road and challenge the father to a fight.  
  
The movie ended around ten-thirty. I got up off the couch and let out a yawn while stretching my arms. Jounouchi's eye shot open and he looked at me. He got up and turned the VCR off.  
  
"Tired?" He asked me.  
  
"Hai," I said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."  
  
I picked up my bag and headed to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I got out the bathroom, I pulled a sheet that I brought with me out the bag and laid it on the couch. While doing all this, Jounouchi watched me with this look on his face. Like I was crazy or something.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him. "I'm going to bed."  
  
A small smirk appeared. "Why are you on the couch? Honda-kun, you're welcome to my bed anytime you spend the night."  
  
He placed both hands on my shoulder and led me to his room. I looked at him but he pushed me on the bed. Jounouchi turned the lights off and got in bed with me.  
  
In the darkness, I felt his arms wrap around me. A wave of comfort hit me as Jounouchi started kissing my neck. A moan escaped from my mouth. I started rubbing Jounouchi's back. He stopped at my neck and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
While kissing, he laid back on the bed. I took off my pajama pants and threw them in the floor. Jounouchi turned around and prepared for me to enter him. I was hard enough so I placed my penis inside him.  
  
"Ah," Jounouchi muttered.  
  
I let it sit in there a minute so that he can get use to it. I started fucking him in small thrusts. With each thrust, Jounouchi moaned with pleasure. We haven't expressed our love in a long time.  
  
After fifteen minutes, I pulled myself out of him and came all over his bed. I didn't mean to but I couldn't hold it all in at the time. It got on my back since it was my turn. Jounouchi shoved his penis inside me and started.  
  
Stop!  
  
There was a flash that ran through my mind. It was a mental picture of Tanaka having his way with me. I told myself that it was Jounouchi. It is different. With Tanaka, it was just sex but with Jounouchi, this is making love.  
  
Jounouchi went on for twenty minutes before he came everywhere. Cum shot all over the bed and some landed on my chest. I didn't mind since its Jounouchi's warm juice.  
  
We lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. I was drifting to sleep since I had no energy.  
  
"I love you," Jounouchi said.  
  
I didn't say anything. I turned to look at him but he was asleep. Jounouchi just muttered his feelings to me and I was stumped. He probably just said that to get it off his chest. He thinks that I'm asleep and didn't hear him. I wanted to reply my love back to him but something was holding me back.  
  
That something is Tanaka Jinto.  
  
"Honda-kun, wake up!"  
  
My eyes fluttered open to the sunlight shining from the window. The sunlight blinded me for a few seconds while my eyes adjusted.  
  
"Ohayou," I muttered.  
  
I got up and headed straight towards the bathroom. Jounouchi ran past me and flew into the bathroom while I took my time. Why is he rushing anyway?  
  
"Honda-kun, Hayaku! Hayaku!" Jounouchi cried.  
  
"Why are you rushing?" I asked. "Its too early in the morning for that."  
  
Jounouchi poked his head from the bathroom and said, "Because we're running late!"  
  
My eyes shot opened and I was at full alert. Without thinking, I jetted for the bathroom. Mind you, it's real difficult to run while you're taking your clothes off. I left a trail of clothes and was naked when I reached Jounouchi.  
  
We took a shower together which would have been perfect if we both weren't in a rush to get to school.  
  
After the shower and getting dressed we were out the door. We hurried to the bus stop. As I carried my bag with my extra clothes, I wished that I woke up early enough to drop the bag off at my house.  
  
We managed to catch the bus and get to school on time.  
  
"Honda-kun! Jounouchi-kun!"  
  
Yugi ran up to us with Anzu. After we exchanged greetings, we started talking about stuff. There was about thirty minutes before school started so we had time to kill.  
  
All of a sudden, I froze in place. The phone in my left pocket was vibrating. The stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Daijoubu, Honda-kun?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Hai," I replied. "You guys go on, I'm going to get so lunch from the store."  
  
Jounouchi sighed and said, "Don't take too long,"  
  
"I'll be back," I replied.  
  
They headed towards school. I hurried down the block and turned the corner. When everything was clear, I took the phone out my pocket and read the text message.  
  
"Turn around," I read. "Weird."  
  
Why did Tanaka send me a stupid text message like that? I checked to see if there were anymore messages that he sent me. From what could tell, this was the only one.  
  
"Baka," A voice said.  
  
I jumped and turned around to see Tanaka standing behind me. My heart was beating like it was about to explode out my chest. I hate being startled like that.  
  
"What do you want?" I blurted.  
  
He just smiled and said, "I'm want to invite you over to my house for dinner and a sleep over. Nothing serious. And you know you can't say no. If you're not there by nine, I won't be held responsible for whatever happen to Yugi and Jounouchi after tonight."  
  
My eyes grew wide. "You're sick."  
  
Tanaka snickered and handed me a piece of paper. "My address is on it. I hope you can make it. And I know you cam."  
  
I didn't say anything. Tanaka just turn around and walked away like everything was all right in the world.  
  
"When will this end?" I asked myself.  
  
It was eight o'clock and I was standing outside Tanaka's door. I thought about what happened earlier today after school. Jounouchi walked me home and he was asking me if I was all right. I told him that everything was fine and that I was just tired after staying up last night. Jounouchi sighed and apologized for last night. I told that it was al right and that I had fun. I really did.  
  
When I got home, I changed out my uniform and into some street clothes. I was packing my bag when my mom asked where I was going. This was where the lie came in. I told her that I was going to another friend's house to study for this exam he have tomorrow. We both were going to cram to get ready.  
  
Before I left, I asked mom that if anyone calls for me, to please tell them I was studying for a test and didn't want to be disturbed. This was partially true since there was an exam I was taking tomorrow. My textbooks were even in the bag. I knew the material pretty well and I wanted to get some studying done.  
  
Before I could knock on the door, it swung open. I jumped back a little cause I was caught by surprise. Tanaka was standing at standing by the entrance with a smile on his face. My body got tense.  
  
"Honda-kun," Tanaka said. "Come on in."  
  
I hesitated then walked in. After taking my shoes off, I stood in the hall. Tanaka directed me to the livingroom. A voice in my head was screaming 'Trap! Trap!'. I know that he was up to something.  
  
We walked into the livingroom and I placed my bag next to the couch.  
  
"Onegai, have a seat." He said. "I'll go get us some drinks."  
  
Slowly, I sat down. Why was Tanaka being kind and acting like a good host? At school, he would just use me to get some quick sex and move on. He enjoyed the fact that he's threatening Jounouchi and Yugi just to get me to do what he wants. Why is he doing all this?  
  
He came back into the room holding a bottle with two cups made of glass. He set them on the table. The bottle had some green liquid in it so I assume it was juice.  
  
"Hypnotiq?" I carefully read the letters on the bottle that was written in English. I never heard of this stuff before.  
  
"It belong to my onii-san." He said.  
  
That surprised me. "Onii-sama?"  
  
Tanaka opened the bottle and started pouring me some. "Onii-san brought a box of this stuff home with him from America. He was there last month and brought bottles of this stuff with him. He was going to give it to some of his friends as a gift but nobody never accepted it so he packed it in a box and left it in the closet."  
  
After looking at the glass, I took a small sip. It tasted like sour apples.  
  
I never knew Tanaka had a brother. "Where is he now?"  
  
"Visiting a sick friend in Hong Kong." He replied. "I'm here by myself."  
  
"What about your parents?" I asked after letting out a small yawn. "Gomen."  
  
I don't know why I asked. Why should I even ask since its not like I'm curious or anything? I was just making conversation.  
  
Tanaka looked down at his drink. "My parents divorced when I was young so it was just my mom, my brother and myself till my mom died a couple years ago. My dad took care of us but left when onii-san graduated out of college."  
  
I didn't say anything. At that moment, I started to feel bad for Tanaka because of what happened. That's probably the reason he's the way he is now.  
  
"I'll go get dinner," He said out of the blue.  
  
He jumped up and headed towards the kitchen. What ever he was cooking, it smelt real good. Just from smelling it, I could tell that it's beef stew.  
  
I shook my head and gave myself a mental slap. My eyelids started to get heavy. I shouldn't even be here but I have no choice. This is just another one of his sick games. Who knows what he have plan for me tonight?  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Tanaka announced. He brought me a bowl of beef stew and rice and placed it on the table. "Itadakimasu!"  
  
He started eating. I just stared at my food. I wanted to take a bite but I was afraid that it might be drugged. With Tanaka, anything can happen. I sat there and snubbed my food like it was garbage.  
  
Tanaka stopped stuffing his face and looked at me. "Honda-kun, why aren't you eating?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," I replied coldly. The truth is that I'm too tired to eat. I really wanted to get some sleep.  
  
"Demo you got to eat something." He said. "You need you're strength for tonight."  
  
My stomach started growling at I stared at the bowl. The smell was alluring but I had to ignore my stomach. If this were all a set up, then eating this meal would be the biggest mistake I made yet. What did he mean when he said that I need my strength for tonight? I sighed and stared at the bowl in silence. My eyelids were closed when I shook my head. I don't even why I'm dozing off.  
  
When Tanaka was through eating he took our bowl, placing mine in the microwave. I didn't say anything.  
  
"Honda-kun," He said. "Follow me,"  
  
I got up and followed him down the hall. I could have walked out of here at anytime but I couldn't. I really don't want anything to Jounouchi or Yugi. The way I have been acting lately, Jounouchi's going to start asking questions soon and I going to have to start explaining myself.  
  
My feet moved like lead. Tanaka opened a door at the end of the hallway. It led to a room. There was comfy bed in the corner and a desk with a computer on the opposite side of the room. A TV sitting on top of a small desk was right next to the door.  
  
"This is my room," He stated.  
  
"Wow, I didn't guess that," I said sarcastically.  
  
My eyelids fell shut and I leaned to the side. I lost my footing and fell.  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes. My vision was in a blur. My head was spinning like I had a high fever or something. My vision started to clear up and I noticed that I was in Tanaka's room, on his bed. My arms were over my head and I tried to move them.  
  
"What's going on?" I muttered.  
  
My hands were handcuffed to the metal bars of the headboard of the bed. I noticed that my legs were tied at the knees, spread apart and pulled back so that me knees were touching my chest just below my armpits. I tried to struggle but couldn't.  
  
"Don't struggle," Tanaka stated.  
  
"Bakemono!" I yelled.  
  
I lifted my head and seen Tanaka standing at the foot of the bed. He was holding something underneath both arms. I tried moving my hands again but it was useless.  
  
He placed one of the objects on the bed and started setting up something that looked like a tripod. I grabbed the other object, which was a video camera, and placed it on top if the tripod. Whatever he has planned, he was going to capture every moment on video.  
  
"Why are doing this?" I asked. "You already got me doing everything you say. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Tanaka didn't say anything. He looked into the camera to get it into focus.  
  
Once that was it, he walked over to his dresser, opened it, and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. My stomach was in knots. With that tube, he pulled out what appeared to be a medium size dildo.  
  
Tanaka approached the bed and sat next to me. "Be careful next time you drink anything."  
  
Why did he say that? It hit me a second later. That drink he served earlier. He must have drugged my drink with something to knock me out.  
  
"Whatever you plan to do, stop it," I demanded.  
  
Slap!  
  
His hand went across my face, leaving a small red spot in my cheek. Tanaka leaned over and forced a kiss on me. I moved my head side to side but he grabbed my face and held it in place.  
  
Next, he poured some of the lubricant on two of his fingers and placed then in front of my asshole. Without any warning, he rammed both fingers in my ass.  
  
"Ah," I flinched in pain.  
  
Tanaka placed the dildo in my lips and tried to force it into my mouth. I kept my mouth closed but screamed in pain when Tanaka tried to place a third finger in my hole. Right before I could scream, he shoved the dildo in my mouth.  
  
I nearly gagged as the head of the dildo hit the back of my mouth. I started coughing and gasping for air while Tanaka was smiling in pleasure.  
  
"Honda-kun," He said with a grin. "You should act better on camera. I don't want to miss you handsome face."  
  
I would try moving again but it was hopeless. A single tear ran down my cheek, not from the pain since there wasn't any but from the fact that I let this go this long. I was making myself the victim of Tanaka's cruel jokes and sexual thirst. I'm nothing but a slave to him. So sick toy that he can play with at anytime.  
  
A tight feeling hit my stomach as I reached climax. My erected penis began shooting out sperm in five thrusts. Streams of sperm landed on my stomach and chest. A coupled of drops hit Tanaka on his arm.  
  
He lifted his arm to his mouth and lick off some of the sperm. He removed the dildo out my mouth and pulled his two fingers out my hole.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" He asked.  
  
"Iie," I replied. "Bakemono!" Tanaka stood and started snickering. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You say that you didn't enjoy that but your body says something different." I followed his view towards the sperm on my chest. "You enjoyed the torture judging by the way you came. You're some sex maniac who enjoys being treated this way. That's why you always let me rape you."  
  
I looked at him in anger and said, "You're wrong! I'm only doing this so that you won't hurt Yugi and Jounouchi."  
  
Tanaka scoffed. "If you really cared about them then you would have told them both your agreement with me a long time ago but you didn't. I want me to treat you like this because it's a rush for you. A risky situation where you might lose the one you love and it's a major adrenaline rush for you."  
  
I didn't say anything. Maybe there is a small part of me who likes being mistreated by Tanaka. Maybe, I'm using Jounouchi as an excuse for always answering the text messages and phone calls. I could be in denial with the whole thing.  
  
Tanaka approached me and freed my hands and untied my legs. I would have just got up and left but I didn't. I sat in bed with all these thoughts running through my mind. Is my relationship with Jounouchi serious?  
  
Friday came and it was a normal day at school. At lunch, I was sitting at my usual spot outside. I left Jounouchi and the others inside cause I really wanted to be alone. I was feeling so messed up that I was staring at my lunch. My sandwich looked delicious but I wasn't hungry even though I was starving.  
  
"Honda-kun," A familiar voice said. It was Yugi. He sat down next to me. "You all right?"  
  
I stared at the ground. "Iie. I think I might mess something up. I don't know what will happen if I try to correct it."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. I tell Yugi what have been going on for the past couple of weeks. I don't know how he'll react.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again. His voice was different. It sounded a little deeper. I looked to see the pharaoh sitting next to me instead of Yugi. "You can tell me anything. I won't tell Yugi or the others."  
  
I hesitated and sighed. "Something happened a couple of weeks ago after Jounouchi, Yugi and I gotten beaten up." Pharaoh Yugi looked at the ground. I guess Yugi finally told him what happened that day. "The guy that did that to us made a deal with me."  
  
"What kind of deal?" Pharaoh Yugi asked.  
  
"That deal was that when ever he wanted my body, I would give it to him as long as he promise to leave Yugi and Jounouchi alone." I sighed and continued the story. "That's what been happening the last few weeks. After last night, I realized that I have to tell Jounouchi before this whole thing blows out of proportion."  
  
Pharaoh Yugi didn't say anything. I don't blame him. I would get silent after hearing something like that.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" The pharaoh asked.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know? If I tell him everything, he might call everything off. And if I don't, then I can't be with him cause I won't be able to look at him. Everything would be a lie."  
  
"You really went through all that just to protect Jounouchi and Yugi?" Pharaoh Yugi asked.  
  
I nodded. "You guys are important to me and I wanted to make sure that you both would be safe. Even if it meant sleeping with Tanaka."  
  
I stared back at the ground. A hand touched my shoulders.  
  
"When you're ready to tell Jounouchi, I'll be there to support you," Pharaoh Yugi said with a smile.  
  
The thought helped comforted me. A small smile hit my face. 


End file.
